


Little angels

by Kapoen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Balthazar (Supernatural), De-Aged Castiel (Supernatural), De-Aged Gabriel (Supernatural), Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parental Dean Winchester, Parental Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapoen/pseuds/Kapoen
Summary: Cas, Gabriel and Balthazar get de-aged as a punishment by Naomi. Dean and Sam try to keep them safe while looking for a cure.Gabriel is 10, Balthazar is 6 and Castiel is 2,5 years old.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 19
Kudos: 54





	1. Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> I know here are probably a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. I’m sorry for that. I’m doing my best but English isn’t my first language.

Dean sat on his bed in a motel room. He looked annoyed at Sam who was doing research on some weird death. 

"You know dean this would go a lot faster if you were doing something useful instead of sitting on your bed and doing nothing". 

Dean looked up at Sam. "You know you are right, I should do something useful. I will go and get us something to eat. That is useful". 

Sam gave him his 'how do I live with you' glance. "Don't forget something healthy again". Dean put his thumb up to him before leaving the motel room.

He was walking to his beloved Impala when he stopped. On the door of his Impala was a lollipop, someone put a lollipop on his car! Angry he looked around. Looking for the stupid kid who did this. 

"I see you found my lollipop". Dean turned around and looked right in the eyes of a smiling boy. The boy had blond hair and looked around the age of ten. 

"Really funny kid. Where are your parents? I would love to have a talk with them". 

The boy shook his head. "So when a kid plays a joke on you, you don't threaten to kill them, but when a trickster plays a joke on you, you do? 

Dean didn't like this kid. How did the boy know that? There was only one logical explanation where Dean could think off. "Gabriel show yourself, I know you are here". The boy's smile went even bigger, he spread his arms and looked right at Dean.

"surprise, I am not dead". 

Dean was in shock. "Why would you change yourself in a kid". Dean didn't get the joke about that. 

The smile disappeared from Gabriel's face. "Naomi she punished the angels who worked with you by changing them into kids, she took their power but let them keep their knowledge and even made their wings visible for everyone". 

Dean looked at him with surprise and disbelief . "So someone tricked the archangel trickster how? 

Gabriel looked embarrassed. "She and I had a thing you know, so I trusted her when she came real close and blow the magic dust in my face. Because of the dust I was out for a while and then I woke up here in the parking lot. She was with me and told me that there was no cure and that I probably should be looking for my brothers because they are a little bit younger and don't have a sweater to cover their wings they should be around here somewhere". 

Gabriel was waiting for Dean to respond. Dean didn't know what to say or what to do. there was only one thing he didn't get yet. "Who are the other angels who got turned". 

Gabriel looked real mad now, like he cared about the other angels, and everyone knows he doesn't care about anyone except himself and probably Kali. 

"So far as I know Balthazar and Castiel". Dean forgot how to breath for a second by hearing Cas his name.

"Anna should be a child too if it wasn't for the fact she gave our names to Naomi. They are best angel friends. Like they were before everything well it was to expect that she would betray us. She was friends with Judas too". 

Dean never thought of Anna with friends, she always looked like someone who did everything by herself. Only that wasn't the problem here. "Gabriel go to Sam in room number eight tell him all this I will look for your brothers. I don't believe you yet but I don't take risks with Cas”.

Dean walked out of the parking lot to the woods not far from their motel. "Balthazar, Castiel '' he wasn't expecting an answer. He wasn't even sure if he believed Gabriel his story. It surprised him when someone was answering him. 

"I am here, but I am armed so do not try anything”. 

He started walking to the place where the sound came from. He looked around a tree and found what he thought was a mini Balthazar around six years old. He was wearing mini jeans and held a stick in his hand. "

“Found you". Dean laughed at the young boy who was trying to look big with his brown wings fully spread and the stick in his little hands. 

"I think I need help Winchester” Balthazar his face changed real quick he looked almost if he was afraid. 

"Yah I think that too, come with me to the motel room". The boy nodded sad. Dean was planning on letting the angel walk but the little bare feet made him change his mind. 

"I will carry you so you don't hurt your feet''. Balthazar looked like he was considering the offer before he looked at Dean again and nodded.

Sam was looking out the window and was glad when he saw Dean walk to the room even if it was with an angel child in his arms. He wasn't sure if he trust Gabriel because it could be another trick so Dean could be anywhere. He opened the door for Dean and watched as Dean put the angel on his bed. 

"Two found, one to go," he said slowly. 

Sam nodded he was worried about Cas and he didn't even have the profound band that Dean and Cas shared. He knew Dean was even more worried. 

"We will find him Dean''. 

Dean looked right at him. "Could you go search the village so I can go to the woods again". 

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Normally I would say fine Dean but we are not alone here someone has to watch those two. Why don't we go in shifts? I will go first. I will be back in two hours and watch those two so you can go looking around". Sam knew Dean didn't like this idea but he also knew this was necessary. 

"Just be careful and quick". Sam nodded and took his coat.

Sam walked around in the village, there were not that many people on the street. It pretty much looked like the only people who lived here were old people or mothers with baby's. Sam stopped when he heard children's voices. 

He walked fast to the voices and found a large group of children in yellow reflector jackets before a school. All the children were something between five and twelve. Mothers and teachers were trying to get all of the children in a jacket and in a line. 

He walked to the school and started looking between the children. He didn't see any children with black hair and blue eyes. 

"Sweetheart I need to take you angel costume off because you can't get in the jacket on this way". Sam turned around to see a big woman trying to get a jacket on a really small boy with black hair and wings. She was trying to take the wings off.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but that's my kid I come to take him home". The big woman looked from Cas to Sam. 

"I never saw you around here before, which teacher is your boy's". Sam looked around and pointed at a woman who looked like a teacher. 

"That is the teacher for older kids not his, what is your name again sir". Sam bit his lip this could go really bad really quick because if the woman thought he was a kidnapper or something. 

He got his fake FBI badge. "Listen woman I am agent Harris I just came back from a really bad case so I would appreciate it if I could get my kid and go home without being questioned by a mother". 

The woman didn't look impressed at all. "Should I give you this child just because you showed me your badge. Why does he even wear wings?"

Sam didn't have time for this and he certainly had no normal answer for those questions. "He likes them, come Cas, Dean is waiting for you". Cas turned around and looked at him with really sad eyes. 

"Can you prove this is your kid?" asked the woman. Sam was getting angry 

"I don't have to prove you anything come Cas". He picked up Cas and started walking away. Sam didn't expect that the woman would let him go but she did probably because Cas held Sam tied and hadn't protested when Sam picked him up".

Dean felt his heart beat turn normal again when Sam came into the motel room with Cas in his arm. Cas was just a baby, three years old at top. "Is he okay?" he asked Sam worriedly. 

Sam nodded.” He is fine”. He gave Cas to Dean. 

"How are those two". Dean turned to look at the other angels they were watching TV. Gabriel turned also around and his eyes wired when his glance met Cas. 

"Oh know not again. He was a terrible baby slow with everything, and really stupid".  
Dean looked at him a little angry. "What do you mean inside he's just as old as he was, right?"

Gabriel shook his head. "We have knowledge but emotional we have the same ages as our vessels look like. The same goes for recognizing danger, even sleep and eating. And this isn't a spell you can break you have to wait until your vessel is the same age again what it was before and then the spell will break".

Dean looked at Gabriel and was trying to progress what he just heard. Sam was doing the same. 

"You guys need to eat and sleep now," he asked real slow. 

Gabriel nodded. "Cas even needs diapers and a bottle because like I told you before, he is really slow at everything and he looks two and a half now. I am so glad I don't have to raise him again. Most angels started eating normally by the age of hunderd but it took Cas two hundred years”. 

Dean gives Cas to Sam and walks to Gabriel. "you think we are going to raise you three". Gabriel only nodded again. "We kill monsters, we don't raise children". 

Gabriel started laughing. "You won't send us away specially not Cas, and really it is just for ten years max. Balthazar and I were quick kids you don't really have to look after us". Just when Dean was about to answer Sam made a weird sound.

"Dean I think he really needs diapers he just peed on me". Dean looked at the wet spot on his brother's shirt and the now crying Cas. 

"I will go buy some.... Some baby stuff and something for them too". He nodded at the two older angels. 

"You clean him up and yourself". Before Sam could protest he walked to the impala and said some not really nice things when he saw the lollipop again.


	2. Traveling with a trickster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam take the angels to the bunker.

Dean looked around in the big store. The store was a special one for children. They said they had anything you need to raise them. On his way to the store he made a list in his head with the stuff he probably needed. He didn't like to commit but Gabriel was right there was no way they would leave the angels in this state. Only he wasn't planning on babysitting them until they grew up again. He was just going to watch them until they found a better place, maybe one of their brothers or sisters wasn't as bad as they normally were and would take them. Especially since teen years of an angel life weren't that much. Dean hoped that between now and teen years he maybe had a normal life. A live with a wife and kids of his own, not some adopted angels and his brother as his co-parent.

"Are you looking for something special sir". Dean turned around to a saleswomen.

"Yes I could use some help. My wife and I just had a divorce and now she's going to leave with her boyfriend and leave our sons with me. I just bought a new place and don't have any stuff not even clothes so". The saleswoman looked with pity to him.

"How old are you boys and what do they love'?” Dean looked at the woman off she ask the most stupid question in the wold.

"They are ten, six and two. The oldest loves candy and jokes. The second loves weapons, ... Like cowboys and Indians. And Cas, Cas loves insects and flowers, especially bees". Dean was pounding off the story it was all true except for the cowboys and Indians part but how do you explain the truth? The woman looked satisfied.

"Well you need clothes and toys for them all. Does Cas still wear a diaper?. Dean nodded that was the first reason he had to go to the store.

"Yah he isn't that quick, he also needs a bottle". The woman her eyes wired. "Your boy is two but doesn't have teeth yet? Dean didn't know it sounded logical that when a child gets teeth they don't need a bottle. "I will check with the babysitter".

He walked away from the woman and called Sam. Sam picked up almost immediately. "Dean are you on your way back?" Sam sounded tired.

"No I am not, I need to know if Cas has teeth, for the bottle". Sam said nothing for a wail and just as Dean was going to repeat the question Sam answered.

"I don't know Dean, how should I know?" Dean didn't expect that he had to spell it out.

"How about you take a look". Dean smiled at the saleswoman who was getting some children's clothes.

"He won't let me take a look Dean". Sam sounded really angry.

"Sam you are a big grown-up, he is two years old. I bet you are stronger than him so make him open his mouth". Dean remembered how dad just opened Sam his mouth to brush his teeth.

"You want me to force an angelbaby to open his mouth. That sounds like a sin". Dean took a deep breath.

"It is for his own good so do it". Dean heard that Cas started crying.

"He does have some teeths. Two under in his mouth. He needs a bottle. So now you can go on shopping while I have to take care of a baby angel with a tantrum thanks". Dean was about to answer when Sam hung up.

……..

Sam was letting Cas suck his finger. He really hoped Dean did think off a pacifier. Cas was sleeping.

"Sam we are hungry". Sam looked at Gabriel.

"Be quiet you brother is finally sleeping. There are some chips in the red bag. Don't forget to share with Balthazar''.

Gabriel gave him an annoyed look. "You already start to sound like a mom to me".

Baltazar nodded. "I think you the mother and Dean the father". Sam had to count to ten so he didn't yell at the children and wake Cas up again.

"Just eat the chips and be grateful we even let you in. Specially you Gabriel I will never forget your stupid jokes".

Gabriel smiled at him. "I would be angry if you forgot them".

Sam looked up when Dean walked in. "You're good at this''. Dean nodded to Cas. Sam looked back at Dean, who only had one bag with him.

"What did you buy or rather what not?" Sam got an annoyed look from Dean.

"Relax I put all the stuff in the car except for this toddler travel pack with a pacifier, bottle and diapers. I even bought a children car seat for Cas".

Sam nodded he was impressed where his brother that thought off. "Do you want to take them to the bunker now?”

Dean nodded. "I think it's for the best. Maybe we find a cure in one of the books. And we wouldn't have to worry about neighbors seeing our friends". Sam felt that Cas started to wake up.

"Oh know he is going to cry, give me the pacifier quickly". Dean gives him a green pacifier and a brown mini trench-coat.

"When I saw that one I had to buy it". Sam agreed it would probably give Cas a secure feeling.

……..

Gabriel was bored, he was sitting in the middle of the car between Cas carseat and Balthazar. They had to drive for at least six more hours. Traveling normally would go so much quicker. In a second he normally was on the other side of the world.

"I would like to have some fun, you too?" he said real quiet to Balthazar.

Balthazar immediately started smiling. "What do you need me to do?"

Gabriel gave him a small pill. "This is one of the few magical pills that I still have. Put it in Castiel his mouth and play along. We will get a good laugh.

Balthazar put the pill in Cas his mouth and wait for him to swallow. Gabriel counted in his head until twenty and looked at Castiel again like always his plan worked.

"Sam, Dean, Cas is blue". He screamed like he was really scared. Sam turned around and Dean stopped the car.

"Dean I think he can't breath or something," Sam said. Dean and Sam jump out the car and Sam in the first to get Cas. He started checking his pulse and breathing.

"What is wrong?" Dean asked, scared. Gabriel almost can't hold his laugh.

"Dean I don't think he has a fever. Maybe he's allergic". Sam put Cas on the ground and Dean opened the first aid box.

"He only drank milk and a milk allergy doesn't look like this, right?"

Sam put a thermometer in Cas's mouth. "How the hell should I know. His temperature is normal, should we call a doctor?"

Gabriel stepped out of the car and walked to Sam and Dean. Now the real fun is going to start. "I think I know what's wrong with Cas".

The two hunters looked up at him like they forgot he even existed.

"Share with the class Gabriel". Dean looked really worried.

"He is allergic to the music in the car. Cas always gets blue if he hears music he doesn't like. It's really serious he can die because of that. You should let him listen to the Titanic he likes that".

Dean and Sam stare at him with disbelief. "You should also let him sit on your knee and hold him upside down every few minutes".

Dean seems to buy it. "I didn't know that existed. We don't have Titanic music Sam, do we? Sam gave Dean a look like he is the most stupid person in the world.

"You know Dean that we don't. We don't even need it because it is a joke. Gabriel what did you do to him?"

Dean's face changes real quick. "What did you do?"

Gabriel's smile disappeared from his face. "Relax I just gave him a magical pill that will wear off in one hour or so. Don't worry your favorite angel is going to be okay".

Dean looked furious now. "How could you, you are grounded already. No candy for you for a month.

Sam puts Cas in the front seat on his knee. “I want to watch him, until he is normal again. And Gabriel one other stunt like that and I don't care if you are a child we will make sure you never come close to Cas again".

Gabriel sat next to Balthazar again. "You're not mad, that they took your candy?" Balthazar asked softly.

Gabriel smiles again. "They can't really take my candy. This was just a test I knew they wouldn't believe me, but now I know that if I want a good laugh I should joke with Cas". Balthazar also started to smile.

After the longest six hours ever they finally arrived at the bunker. Castiel had his normal collar again but Dean didn't allow Sam to put him in the backseat again.

"Okay boys first a few rules before we enter the bunker. First rule you are only allowed to go to the main room, the kitchen, your bedrooms and the bathroom. Maybe some other places but then we will let you know. Second rule, nobody leaves the bunker without asking Sam or me first. Third rule, do what's asked from you. If I say clean the table you do it without complaining. Last rule for now no jokes, specially not on Cas. Understand?” Dean looked both boys in the eyes.

"Of course Dean'' Gabriel said . Dean didn't believe him for a second.

"Yes Dean'' Balthazar said.

"Dean, withs room we are going to give them," Sam asked.

Dean thought about it, he would love to put them as far away as possible but, he also needed to keep an eye on them. "We put them in the same hall as we sleep in. Gabriel and Balthazar share the big room next to mine and, Cas can be in the small room between our rooms you agree". Sam nodded.

Dean walked to the trunk and opened it. "Boys come help me carry your stuff". Dean gave them both to bags and one to Sam who is also carrying Cas. Dean himself is carrying the box with Cas his baby bed. The saleswoman told him it was the best bed for children around two and half. And in the bunker they didn't really have special beds for baby's.

He closed the trunk and walked to the door. "Boys Welkom in our bunker!"


	3. Looking for flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas doesn’t like being a two year old.

Cas opened his eyes. For a few Seconds he didn't know where he was. But then he remembers Naomi, the woman with the jacket, Sam who picked him up, the pill that made him blue. Strange bottles and mashed vegetables. He didn't like those. And then there was this bed which looked like a cage. Dean put him in here with a teddy bear, the trench coat and a pacifier. Cas hadn't liked it. He started crying really hard but no one came. He didn't remember falling asleep. Now he was still in the cage. He really didn't understand, did he do something wrong? Were Sam and Dean blaming him for taking the blue pill? 

He stood up. He is surprised that he can look over the cage his bars. Maybe this was a test and he had to escape the cage. He put his now little hands the bars and tried to climb. His arms aren't strong enough to get him on the top of the bars. Suddenly he hear footsteps. He felt his heartbeat go faster. He grabbed his trench coat that Dean put in the cage and he waited for the door to open.

The door opened and Dean stepped in. "Good morning Cas, did you sleep well?" Cas looks mad to Dean. He wanted to ask so many things why can't this stupid vessel talk! 

Dean picks him up and carries him over the bars. Dean lifts him higher up and puts his nose very close to Cas his diaper. Cas finds this a strange thing he never saw Dean smell his underwear before. Maybe the diaper smelled like something Dean likes. 

"You don’t need a new diaper yet I think". Dean puts Cas on his hip and walked out of the room.

In the main room Dean put him in the same strange chair as last night with dinner. Like the bed the chair is a cage he can't escape. Dean picked up a plate and sat next to Cas. 

"Gabriel and Balthazar are eating in the kitchen with Sam. We are going to eat here. Sam made you mashed banana". Cas looks up to Dean, he doesn’t like eating mashed things. 

Dean put a spoon before his mouth. Cas decided not to open. If he eat it Dean probably thinks he like it. If he doesn't, Dean will give him hopefully normal food, like a hamburger. 

"Come on, Cas open up. This is really good stuff. Sam eats it all the time and you know how big he is". Dean looks really hopeful. Cas put more strength to his lips to make clear he doesn’t want any. 

"Cas I know burgers are far more fun, but you have to eat this now. Come Cas please, Sam and spend the night arguing about you three. We decided to keep you for now until we know something better. And belief me we don't like your brothers. We did this mostly for you. I mean we wouldn't put them on the street but keeping them that wasn't happening I think but now with you we do. So can you please eat you breakfast". 

Cas looks at Dean again. Does Dean really think this would make him eat this disgusting stuff. He doesn’t care if they keep Gabriel and Balthazar. He decided to look straight at the wall to make clear to Dean he doesn’t want to eat the banana. 

"Cas you didn't even tasted it. I know what I will do, I will clean the dishes. Sam can feet you". Dean stood up and walked away. Cas is mad Dean just leaves him in this chair cage. at least in the bed cage he could move. He never ask Dean and Sam to take care of him. Sam just took him, he didn't even know why he was in that city. But they just decided to take him to this dunker without flowers or something and put him in different cages and ask him to eat mashed banana. ‘I won't do it, ' Cas thinks.

Cas looked up again as Sam walked to him. "Cas you have to eat you banana". Sam looks tired, he just picked up the spoon and put it against Cas's mouth. He put a little bit of pressure on the spoon. Cas felt the spoon between his lips he opened his mouth to give out a cry but Sam put the spoon in his mouth. Cas immediately spills it out. 

Sam drops the spoon. "Maybe later then Cas". Sam lifted him out of the chaircage and put him on the ground. 

"Stay in this room". Cas is glad now he can't talk so Sam doesn't expect him to say okay. Cas doesn't plan on staying in the room and this way he doesn't have to lie.

Castiel started to walk to the front door. He knows Sam and Dean always lock the door but leave the key in the lock. That way they can leave the bunker fast in case of an emergency so they don't have to look for a key first. He has to stand on the top of his toes to turn the key and to open the door. He started smiling by seeing the flowers. 

He walked to the closest one and smelled it. He looked around and saw a butterfly. Bees are his favorite animals but butterflies come close, he walked after the butterfly. The butterfly is quick and Cas has to start running. He runs into the woods. The butterfly is fast so he has to go faster. But then he is on the ground. His knees hurt and they bleed. He looks around but he doesn't see the butterfly anywhere. He looks at himself, his t-shirt and diaper are dirty and his bare feet also are bleeding a little. "Dean'' he tried to scream. No response, he started crying. He feels scared. He wanted Dean and Sam to hug him to help him.

…...

Dean put the dishes back in the closet. "Dean where did Sam put Cassie". Dean turned around to Balthazar. 

"In the main room why?" he didn't forget the incident from yesterday. 

"He isn't in the main room. I wanted to play hide and seek". Dean fronsed Sam is still in the liberry so he didn't pick up Cas. He runs to the main room. 

"Cas where are you?" he looked around and walked to the hall. He froze by seeing the open door. He runs to the door and looks around no Cas. But he sees little footprints in the mud. He turned to Balthazar who looked a little worried. 

"Go to Sam in the liberry second door after the kitchen and tell him what happened now". Bathazar starts running. 

Dean follows the footprints they started to go faster and faster. Like Cas had to run. He felt his heartbeat in the chest what if some monster was after Cas. 

It doesn't take long before he heard crying he runs to the sound and find a crying bleeding Cas on the floor in only a sleep T-shirt and his night diaper. He kneeled before the child and looked him over except for the knee and feet he doesn't see anything major. 

"What, why, did you do this?" Dean picked him up and walked back to the bunker.

When he was almost there Sam walked to him. "You found him, is he okay?" Sam started pulling on the bleeding legs. 

"He will be Sam, but we have to change some things in the bunker. This can’t happen again". Sam nodded.

In the Bunker Dean cleaned Cas his wounds and decided to put him in bed. When he came back Sam was sitting on the table with Gabriel and Balthazar they were drawing. 

"Sam from now on, we can't leave our keys in the locks. We can’t leave Cas unsupervised. Boys you too will be supervisors. Can we trust you with that? It means no jokes". 

Balthazar nodded. Gabriel looked not pleased at all but nodded also. 

"Good I will put up a camera in the main room, hall and kitchen so we can watch you while we work". Sam's eyes wired. "Are you sure that's necessary?". 

Dean took a deep breath. "I am sure Sammy''. He doesn’t trust the angels at all. 

Cas was sitting in his bed. He stared at the bandages on his knees and feet. Dean was probably really mad that he put him in the bed cage again. He wasn't even tired. While he was really glad Dean found him he didn't think Dean should have the power to lock him up. He looks around in his room, it's black with only a chair and a table not really nice. 

Just as he wanted to put his trance coat on, his eye fell on Dean his jacket, what he left on the chair next to the bed. He put his hands between the bars and picked up the jacket. It was really heavy. It wasn’t easy to put the jacket in his bed. He felt the pockets and got his hands on some kind of a gum and a knife. He never tasted gum before but he always sees Dean eating it. He put one in his mouth. He picked up the knife and put it against the wooden bars. It shouldn't be that hard to saw them. He put Dean his jacket close to him, it smelled like Dean. It made him feel safe.

Just as he found a good way to saw. Balthazar opened his door. He looked with shock to Cas. 

"Dean, Sam come quick" He yelled. He walked to Cas and tried to get the knife. Cas doesn't like it that Balthazar tried to take his knife. Find one yourself he thinks. 

Sam busted in the room quickly analyzing the situation and also tried to get the knife. Cas looked as mad as he could to Sam and didn’t let go of the knife. Sam held his arm now and tried to pull the little fingers loose. 

"Let go Cas, you can hurt yourself". Finally Sam got all Cas his fingers away and put the knife in his pocket. 

"Cas you can not play with knives. You a little kid now somethings are just to dangers now. Like knives and going outside. or... what do you have in your mouth?” 

Cas looked shocked at Sam. He doesn't want him to take his gum also. 

"Open your mouth Cas!" Cas doesn't. Sam put his hand at his cheeks and pinched real hard. Cas has to open his mouth. Sam looked in his mouth and took the gum out. 

"Dammit Cas you are a really bad boy". He took the jacket and gave Cas one last look before he took Balthazar and left the room. Cas sat alone in his bed cage again. He cried, he didn’t understand what was happening.


	4. The babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin arrives at the bunker

It's the middle of the night when Balthazar suddenly woke up. He doesn't know why but he has the feeling something is seriously wrong. He glanced over to the other bed in the room. Gabriel was still sleeping. Balthazar sat up when he heard a loud sound. Like something broke. Immediately he thought Cas finally found a way to leave his bed. He tossed the blanked away and walked to Cas his room.

When he opened Cas his door he is glad his little brother is still in bed, he is up but in bed. He walked to Cas. He wasn't surprised that his brother wasn't sleeping. After the gum and knife incident Sam and Dean didn't let him out of his bed. They did try to feed him once but of course Cas didn't want anything. Balthazar can't blame him, he wouldn't want to eat the mushed things Cas they gave as well.

"Hey Cassie you can't sleep?" Cas looks sad to him. "Let me tell you something. When you were an angel baby anything took twice as long with you. So now it probably will as well. Most kids get teeth and start eating within a year or so I think at least. It means that you will learn it soon now”. 

Cas looked like he was about to cry. "Don't be sad Cas you know there is a reason you were a slow kid. You know it was because you were the last born angel baby and god already left and without god his presents the first years of an angel take longer because his energy was far away. It also means that God found you important enough to create you first before leaving". 

Cas started smiling now. "I know it is boring to be in that bed most of the day but tomorrow will be different. Today you just gave as all quite a scare. I bet in the morning Sam and Dean already forgot about it and let you out of this bed". 

Cas nodded. "You better start talking soon Cas because I know you understand me. I would love to hear some comments from you". 

Cas put his hand between the bars and Balthazar squeezed it greatful. "Time to sleep Cassie". Cas nodded, laid down but didn't let go of the hand. Balthazar waited until he was asleep and left the room.

He almost forgot about the sound now he knew it wasn't Cas he had to find what it was. He started walking to the main room and looked inside. He didn’t see anyone and walked inside when he was in the middle of the room he heard a sound behind his back he turned around and saw someone standing in the corner with a gun. 

Balthazar started screaming as hard as he could. The person, a man, started walking to him. Balthazar thought about his sleeping brothers and ran to the man and threw himself on the man he started hitting the man.

"What happened?" he recognised Dean his voice. The man is trying to get him of. The light goes on. And someone pulled him off the man. 

"Kevin what the hell are you doing here?" Balthazar felt someone put him down. He looked up and saw it was Sam. 

"Garth dropped me off here. He had to go on an emergency hunt and he would pick me up in two days he thought. But I was attacked by a child I didn't even know you had".

Balthazar don't like being adjust as the child although he is. "My name is Balthazar and you came in here without letting us know. You could be a demon or something worse. You could be planning on killing us all". 

He turn around to Sam and Dean. Of course Cas chose that moment to start crying. 

"Great you to wake the slow baby" Dean was clearly angry. "He is slow for a reason Dean. He was the last angel who was created. God left so his energy was too far away so everything took twice as long. And I just sat with him because he doesn't understand sleeping quite that well". 

Dean shook his head. "It doesn't change a thing. It's still a slow baby who doesn’t listen. I mean what kind of kid gets in so much trouble?”.

Balthazar gave him his most angry face. "The one that got you out of hell. Died twice for you and before you forgot decided to go with you on your purgatory holiday". 

Dean looks guilty. "Balthazar we know, and we are just a little bit worried because he is capable of hurting himself bad now. It’s just we don't know how to handle kids. Especially not if the kid is special as Cas”. 

Dean starts to blush "I don’t want anything bad to happen to him”. 

Sam smiles. "See Balthazar he is just worried. And the running away and knife thing really scared us". 

Dean nodded. "He is just so small and fragile, Sam go take a look he is probably hungry".

As Sam left Dean turned his glance to Kevin. "I will explain why we have kids with wings living here later. But explain first to me what’s up with Garth". 

Kevin nods " Garth was bringing me to a save house when he got a call that someone found a vampire nest close. They were already killing people so he decided to take them out. He was a little scared. I think he never took a nest out by himself before". 

Balthazar saw how Dean's face dropped. "You are joking right. Stupid idiot. Kevin welcome to the bunker. Your first job will be to watch the three angel babies. Gabriel, Balthazar you already met and Cas. Cas is really little and needs constant supervision. Sam and I will go and save the idiot of a hunter". 

Kevin shook his head. "I can't watch kids, I'm not even eighteen, I am a kid myself". 

Dean smiled sweet to Kevin. "If you would rather go and fight the vampires I would be happy to switch with you". 

Kevin looked like he even considered it "you know what, I like kids".

Kevin slowly opened the door of Gabriel and Balthazar their his room. His eyes wired Gabriel is drawing something on the sleeping Balthazar his face. 

"What are you doing?" he said fast.

Gabriel smiles at him. "Putting some decoration on my brother. Are you our babysitter? Sam and Dean couldn't take us anymore and send you. They must be desperate". 

Kevin doesn't know how to react to that. "Just leave this room. I am supposed to feed you now". 

Gabriel raised his eyebrows to him. "You have a list or something". 

Kevin nodded he had a list and he was happy about it. It was the only thing to guide him through this babysitting thing.

"I’m supposed to eat now with you and Cas. Bathazar will be sleeping longer because of his night adventures". 

Gabriel started smiling. " Does little bro go on adventures without his brother I am impressed". 

Gabriel walked before Kevin out of the room to the small room where Cas was. Kevin took a deep breath before walking in. "Good Morning Castiel. How did you sleep?” 

The younger angel was already up and looked his brother right in the eyes and narrowed them. 

"De'n" He said slow. 

Kevin turned to Gabriel. "I thought he couldn't talk yet. He was a slow kid right?". 

Gabriel nodded. "But even slow kids need to learn to talk fast if they think their mother is missing". 

Kevin gave Gabriel a strange look and walked to the bed. "It's okay Cas, Dean is on a vampire hunt close by. He is just two cities over. Don’t you worry". 

Cas looked like he was about to cry. "He is worried he knows how dangerous Vampire nests are". 

Kevin felt like Gabriel enjoyed this. Slowly he picked the kid up and put him on his hip. "Let’s have breakfast".

Ten minutes later Kevin found himself sitting at the table. Gabriel was playing a game on his phone while he eats. 

Kevin was trying to let Cas eat something. "Cas I know you don't like mashed vegetables but I put sugar on it". Cas pushed the plate away and picked up his milk bottle. 

"Cas you can't live on milk only. I know you know that to". Cas put his bottle in his mouth and looked the other way. 

"I could force feed him," Gabriel suggested. "I did this raising Cas thing before. I never accepted no. Besides, I was responsible so I couldn’t enjoy it. I bet I do now". 

Kevin shook his head. "Any idea what the Winchesters will do to me I let you abuse Cas. He isn't a toy. He is a human being.... well angel being but that doesn't change the fact you can't just use him for your play hour". 

Gabriel made a sad sound. "Please. I always play with people. I would love to send you to Antarctica Kevin. And at the moment you are about to die from the cold.. I will send you into the desert. Sounds fun, doesn't it?"

Kevin didn’t know how to react. He felt horror. What kind of ten years old kids said things like this? 

"You won't. I am a profit," he said, his voice sound weak. 

"Yes I will. Profits are protected by archangels. And... Hey I happened to be the only living one on earth. Nobody will be stopping me". 

Kevin swallow. He just stopped staring at Gabriel as Cas started to make weird sounds. Kevin looked at the boy. He is gasping for air. Kevin's eye fell on his plate a piece of his cracker was missing. 

"O s he at the cracker he is dying. O god. Dean will kill me. spit it out Cas". Quickly he stood up and started hitting Cas his back. "Don't die, they will kill me". 

Gabriel stood up and walked to them. He squeezed Cas his cheeks so his mouth opened. He put his fingers in and when he took them out he held a piece of cracker. "I told you I raised him before. I did not like it. stupid kid". 

Kevin hugged the crying Cas tight. "It's okay Cas". He feels horrible. "I really stuck at this, Gabriel let’s make a deal. You give me some 'how to get Cas stay alive advice, and I let you eat as much candy as you like". 

Gabriel smiled and nodded. "Should we kiss now?" Kevin eyes wired. "You know how wrong that is, don't you? Besides you are not a demon, so it's not a demondeal".

Gabriel shook his head. "We will see, my brother still is the leader of Hell''. Kevin recrets the his deal already


	5. Hunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is scared Dean gets hurt on a hunt.

Cas was in the main room again. Gabriel was watching him. He was drinking out of his bottle. He didn't eat food again this morning so he got an extra bottle. He really liked the sweet milk. Gabriel was nicer than Cas had expected. He played a game of peek-a-boo with Cas and sang a few songs for him. He only was nice when Balthazar or Kevin weren’t close. If they were, Gabriel changed into a bully again. Saying mean things to Cas and wave cookies in front of his face. Telling him he couldn’t eat them. 

He was worried, Dean was on a dangers hunt. Cas never let him go on a hunt like that without watching him. He couldn't help if necessary and Dean could die! He was stuck in this little body. A body that needs weird things. A body that didn’t allow him to say more as "De'n", And a mind that didn't stop him from wandering off and made him laugh when Gabriel put his hands in front of his face and said peek-a-boo. Who likes that?

He looked at Gabriel. Would this body stop him from going after the winchesters? He knew how to take a bus. He had to try but first he needed to get out of the house again. It should be played really well because Gabriel doesn't fall for a trick easily. 

He walked to his brother. Gabriel doesn't look up from his game. "Cas drink your bottle". Cas put up his angry face and threw his bottle really hard at Gabriel, all the milk spilled over him. Gabriel jumped up.

"Cas what the hell, you did this on purpose". Cas looked as proud as he could to Gabriel; he knew Gabriel was going to be angry. "Why would you do that, I'm going to change clothes and shower you stay here. I won't let this slip Cas".

Cas waited until Gabriel was gone and walked to the front door. The key wasn't in the door but Cas knew Kevin his key was in the pocket of his jacket. He grabbed the jacket tight and pulled as hard as he could. The jacket fell on the ground and Cas picked up the key and opened the door. 

He smiled as he walked out. He was glad Gabriel put shoes on him today. It probably only was because Balthazar dropped a glass. Cas started to run not too hard because of what happened last time. He didn’t want to fall on his knees again. Specially not now Dean wasn’t here to put a bandage on it. but quick enough to be by a bus station in an hour he thought. 

After just a short time his body was tired. He rubbed his eyes and sat down on the ground. He missed Dean. He felt his lip tembel. There was a small tear on his cheek. He wanted Dean to pick him up, to hug him. He needed to save Dean. If he didn’t he would never see him again. Cas pushed himself up. He couldn’t sit here and cry. Dean needed him.

He walked for a few more minutes before his body was tired again. He sat down on the road. He apparently needed a short break. He crawled to the grass next to the road and lay down. He needed a quick nap. Nothing too long, just a few minutes. He put his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes.

Cas opened his eyes again. Something was wrong. He didn’t know what it was but something in his mind told him. He slowly sat up, took his thumb out of his mouth and looked around. It was getting dark. He must have slept longer than he planned to. 

‘Grrrr’ it sounded. Cas quickly looked to his right. There was a big wolf standing there staring at him. Cas swallowed. The wolf didn’t look nice. He looked mean and hungry. Cas waved at the wolf, to show him he wasn’t dangerous. The wolf walked closer to him. Cas crawled away. ‘De’n’ he said. Why wasn’t Dean here?

The wolf was just a few meters away now, Cas shook his head and started to scream. The wolf didn’t like this he ran to Cas and put his paw on his chest trapping Cas. The wolf his mouth opened, Cas saw the big teeths and tried to move away.

Suddenly the wolf flew off him. A shotgun was being fired. Sam's face appeared in front of him. Cas stopped screaming. 

‘Cas, oh god. Cas’. Sam examined him quickly and picked him up. Pushing him against his chest. 

‘How is he?’ Dean's voice sounded scared. 

‘Not hurt so far as I can see. Let's go to the bunker. Is the wolf dead?’ Sam asked. Cas looked at the big unmoving beast. He started crying again. He took Sam's shirt in his hands and squeezed hard. 

Dean drove in the impala he couldn't keep his eyes on the road. Sam was in the backseat with Cas. His eyes kept moving to the mirror to look at him. He came too close to losing Cas today. 

Cas hadn’t stopped crying until he fell asleep in Sam's arms. Sam was changing his diaper and checking him over for injuries. ‘He seems okay’ Sam told them.

"Kevin, Gabriel and Balthazar are safe, they were looking for him. They thought he had gone after bees again" Garth said. "He was pretty clever, he slipt milk over Gabriel to make him leave the room, stole Kevin his key and took off". 

Dean's eyes slipped off again to the mirror to see the little boy. "Idiot. He could have been killed" he said. 

Sam nodded. "This is going to be a serious problem. I mean next time we are probably not as lucky as now". Dean shook his head. "There isn't going to be a next time. I am going to make the door children prove and that camera thing wasn't a joke and I will make a fence in the main room where he can play behind. It is not happening again. I won’t lose him". Dean never wanted to see his little angel in that position again. He would do anything to make sure Cas was safe. 

When they arrived at the bunker. Dean picked Cas carefully out of Sam's arms and carried him inside. 

Kevin opened the door. "Is he okay?" Kevin's face was scared and angry at the same time. Good he should have watched Cas better. Dean shook his head and walked to the nursery room. 

He stopped in the middle of the room. He is surprised to see the room is painted blue with bees on the wall. There is a carpet on the floor. It’s green, the color of grass and there are a lot of toys and plush animals. There was even a rocking chair in blue paint in the corner of the room. 

Dean put Cas down on the dresser and put his pyjamas on. After that he put in in the blue bed with now a soft blanket with little bees on it. The boy slept through it all. Dean would love to see his face when Cas sees his new room tomorrow. He put the baby monitor on and left the room, but not before looking at his angel one more time. Safely in his bed. 

Gabriel and Balthazar are waiting in the hall. "Did he like his room, we made it!" Balthazar asked. ‘As soon a Garth told us you found him, we felt guilty. He could have died!’ 

Dean hugged both boys "Yes he did. You two did change that room fast". 

Gabriel smiles. "I asked a friend to help us, don't worry it was a human .. sort off" he added. 

Dean decided to let it slip and walk to the main room to find Sam. "Kevin and Garth left. Kevin was near a panic attack. He said something about an elf decorating Cas his room in just five minutes". 

Dean smiled Gabriel even had an elf owing him something. "I will start at the child friendly bunker now. Can you make dinner?’ Sam nodded and disappeared to the kitchen. 

Dean was just finished with the camera when he heard Cas cry. He walked to the room to find Cas kicking and hitting his bed with his limbs. He picked him up. 

"Easy Cas your save. Your home Cas stop crying". Cas started to calm down. Dean walked out of the room, rocking cas gently. 

He put him carefully on his lap in the kitchen. Sam already made mashed vegetables. Dean picked up the spoon and he is surprised that Cas ate them without putting up a fight. Or he is that hungry or he is that traumatized. Cas scary eyes told him it's the last one. Dean swallowed his little angel should never look like that. He started telling Cas the Cinderella story while he fed him the rest off the foot. 

"De'n" said a weak voice. Dean smiled as Cas said his name. 

"Yes cas". Cas his little hand moved to his cheek. Cas looked at his hand on Dean's cheek and put a little pressure on it, then he moved his hand back and looked away again. 

"I was so scared Cas don't ever do that again. Sam is making a play corner now for you". He kissed Cas his forehead and stood up. He put Cas on his hip again. "Let's take a look at it with Sammy, shall we?"

He walked to the main room Cas put his head on his shoulder. Sam looked up when he walked in. "Hey Cas how are you doing?" 

Sam put the wood he was working on down and walked to Dean and Cas. "How is he Dean?" 

Dean thought about that before he answered. "He ate all the food without a fight. He also cried really hard. I think it will take some time but I hope it will be fine". 

Sam patted Cas his hair and looked at the sad eyes. "Did you come to take a look at your play corner Cas?" He took Cas from Dean and gave him a hug. "You can help me build it, would you like that?" 

Sam put Cas on the floor and gave him a ruler. "You and Dean can take the sizes of the room". Cas picked up the ruler and looked at Dean. 

"Let’s do this Cassie". Dean took the ruler and put it against the conor Cas put his hand on his. Dean smiled. Everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Comments and kodos are greatly appreciated! :)
> 
> The next chapter will be up soon, I just lack a little inspiration right now....
> 
> If you want to chat, beta-read a story, have a plot suggestion for me or something completely different I’m Kapoentjes on Tumblr. I love writing so if you like something specific let me know 😊  
> Link Tumblr: https://kapoentjes.tumblr.com/


End file.
